Bonne nuit
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Autant aller rendre une petite visite nocturne au Geek, non ? One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Geek/Le Patron.


_Coucou, voici un nouveau Geetron ! (Ou Patreek... Lol.) C'est en partie pour m'excuser de ne pas tout le temps répondre aux messages de ma Patrounette à la chantilly :3 (Elle se reconnaîtra). J'y peux rien si j'ai un portable tout pourri ! Puis j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes aimaient ce pairing, je ne pouvais qu'en écrire un autre._

_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et tous ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

_Ah, et je m'excuse d'avance pour le personnage du Patron qui est totalement OOC x) Il est salement ravagé, mais on sait tous qu'il a un bon fond... Et maintenant, enjoy mes poissons-chats !_

/\/\/\

Il était tard. Trop tard pour le Geek qui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait, retournait dans son lit, et jugeant qu'il n'était pas fatigué, allumait son ordinateur. Mais à chaque fois que l'écran vint illuminer son visage, il ne cessait de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Donc il l'éteignait, et essayait de s'endormir. Et la boucle se répétait tout le temps, si bien qu'à la fin, il refusait de forcer son corps à faire quoi que ce soit, et s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Et il réfléchissait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, après tout, si Morphée ne voulait pas l'accueillir dans ses bras ce soir-là ?

Il était, ma foi, moins tard pour une autre personne qui elle aussi, réfléchissait, allongée dans son lit : Le Patron. Une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur le ventre, il fixait le plafond -du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir entre l'obscurité de la chambre, et celles de ses lunettes de soleil. Il réfléchissait, tout bonnement. De quoi ? De tout et de rien, de son arrivée dans l'émission à partir de la saison 1... Et surtout, des personnes qu'ils considérait comme une famille.

Mettons-nous d'accord, c'était de loin la plus parfaite, et carrément la plus cinglée de toute la France. Mais elle était chouette, sa famille, il l'aimait bien. Entre un schizophrène colérique, un drogué constant, un scientifique taré, un panda-chanteur, une grognasse à peine supportable et un gamer mignon mais pleurnichard, on se demandait pourquoi le Patron était comme... "Ça", maintenant.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours aller emmerder quelqu'un. Le Panda ? Non, il se défendait plutôt bien. Le Hippie ? Il n'en tirerait aucune satisfaction, puis dans le fond, il était sympa. Le Prof ? Peut-être un autre jour... Ou jamais. (oui, fous-lui la paix :3) Bon, il ne restait plus que le Geek. Pas question qu'il touche à Mathieu ou à la Fille, eux aussi savaient se battre suffisamment bien pour le castrer pendant deux jours.

Il sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup et se dirigea vers celle du Geek. Tiens ? La porte était ouverte ? Inconscient, va. Mais bon, ça l'arrangeait, il pourra lui faire peur. En plus, il était allongé dos à lui. Il avait vraiment tout faux, ce soir.  
Se glissant avec discrétion vers le petit, il se rendit compte qu'il était éveillé. Parfait. Il se pencha près de son oreille. 3... 2... 1...

"Coucou.

-NYAAAAH !"

Il sursauta à en tomber de son lit, et le Patron ne put retenir un rire rauque de sadique, ce qu'il était. L'adolescent se redressa sur le matelas et se mit à trembler en voyant le pervers.

"Ça va, gamin ? S'inquiéta faussement l'homme en noir.

-Oui, mais... T-Tu m'as fais peur...

-C'était voulu."

Il se remit complètement debout et, instinctivement, recula un peu, observant son bourreau sous toutes les coutures d'un œil méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Oh, on peut plus rendre une simple visite de courtoisie en pleine nuit ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille... Fit le gamer, les larmes menaçant de se montrer.

-Déjà ? Dommage, je comptais m'amuser un peu..."

Le criminel s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire -pas des plus innocents- collé sur le visage. Il fut stoppé par les deux petites mains de sa victime plaquées contre son torse. Ladite victime tourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

"S'il te plaît, Patron... Va t'en..."

Le Patron eut un léger pincement au coeur en entendant les paroles du jeune Geek, et son visage rongé par la tristesse. Bizarre ça, d'ordinaire il serait déjà en train de lui faire subir mille sévices. Il se ramollissait, là, c'était pas bon du tout...

"Pourquoi je m'en irais ? J'suis bien, là.

-Mais tu me fais peur !" S'écria-t-il en le fixant.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris devant le fait qu'il reprenne un peu d'assurance. Il sentit ses mains se retirer de son corps, et vit quelque chose sur le visage du petit. Une larme ?

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, gamin ?

-Rien... Se défendit celui-ci en lui tournant le dos.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule, en plus."

Il l'observa par dessus son épaule, surpris, et se retourna de nouveau.

"De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu..."

Il fut coupé net dans sa phrase par la main venant essuyer sa joue. Attendez une minute... KÔAAA ?! Le Patron, gentil avec lui, souriant et patient ? C'est le monde à l'envers...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tais-toi."

Il lui sourit tendrement et le serra contre lui, les bras autour des épaules. Il sentit le Geek lui rendre son étreinte, quoiqu'un peu timide. (Et c'est compréhensible...)  
Même le Patron ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Lui, faire preuve délicatesse, alors qu'il était l'incarnation parfaite du vice et de la perversité ? Il n'était quand même pas tombé amoureux ? Non, pas lui. Impossible.  
Peut-être bien que si, en fait.

Il s'écarta un instant du frêle corps du plus jeune, et lui souleva le menton, toujours souriant.

"Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant gamin, t'as l'air crevé.

-Je vais dormir seulement si tu restes avec moi..." Répondit le concerné d'une voix un peu faiblarde.

Il accepta en riant, et allèrent se lover sous les couvertures.

"Ah, reprit le Geek, j'allais oublier...

-Mh ?"

Il se pencha au dessus du Patron et l'embrassa timidement, avant de caler sa tête contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant une main rassurante caresser sa nuque.

"Bonne nuit, Patron...

-Bonne nuit."

/\/\/\

_Voila voila ! Alors désolée si c'est un peu dégoulinant de guimauve, mais j'aime bien *-* Même si ça n'égalera jamais un lemon selon moi :') *Perversité bonjour* __J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Une ch'tite review ?_


End file.
